Maka's Perfect Guy
by verveine
Summary: When Soul accidentally finds Maka's list of what her perfect guy is like, he can't help but find himself doing everything on her list. - SxM


**Maka's **_Perfect_ Guy  
_by:_ verveine

**A/N:**** I just finished this in one go; I had a lot of fun with it. It's my first SE fanfic, so I was a bit iffy with how it would turn out, but it came out pretty well (I think). Please review and tell me anything at all; it means a lot to me. Thank you**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters in Soul Eater. I do own my own story though.**

* * *

Soul never really paid much attention to Maka's interests. Sure, because he lived with her, it was natural he gradually learned them, but it wasn't because he really wanted to know. Their relationship had gotten so close over the past three years, that he basically knew her inside out. In fact, sometimes he felt that he knew more about her than she knew about her own self.

That's also why he never really cared to think about the type of guys Maka liked. Heck, who was he kidding? _Type_? He would be surprised if she even stared at a guy other than himself for more than a minute- and if she had, it was probably in scorn or disgust. Ask anyone in Death Weapon Meister Academy- no scratch that- ask anyone in the entire city of Death City; everyone who knew Maka Albarn would claim Maka was just not into guys. She didn't have a type- they were all the same boring, uninteresting specimen to her.

Or so he thought.

Soul got the surprise of his life one Sunday morning when Maka was making dinner. He was lazily lying on their leather couch, playing a video game that Black Star had recommended a few weeks ago. Soul decided that although, yes, the game was quite fun, he did not enjoy the amount of arm work it required. He was interrupted from his gameplay by a familiar voice.

"Soul?" She called his name out. He paused the game.

"Yeah?" He replied, as he turned his head back to face the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"I did some grocery shopping this morning, but I put it in my room out of habit again, can you get it for me?" He heard her rapidly chopping something up.

"Yeah, sure," he told her, getting up from his comfort zone and retreating to her room. He opened the room and the first thing that hit him was the mixed scent of strawberries and mint- Maka's trademark scent. He smiled at how neat and tidy her room was as opposed to his own messy one. He spotted the big paper bags on top of her desk, and grabbed them. That's when a pink envelope wedged inbetween a history and math textbook caught the corner of his brilliant ruby colored eyes. A normal person would probably not have been able to spot it, but this was Soul Eater Evans- a death scythe, with amazing eyesight and perception abilities. After all the rigorous training with Maka, it was impossible not to have developed such sharp senses.

"What the..." He whispered to himself, as he pulled the pink envelope out. Although his pride and self-respect was screaming at him to stop invading someone else's privacy and that it was definitely _not _cool, his curiosity got the better of him. Was this a _love letter_?

Soul felt his face flush red hot and blood rushed to his head. As he stood there holding the letter with trembling hands, he couldn't help but feel annoyed and irritated. Who in the hell confessed to Maka? Not that it mattered to him, anyways. Maka was nothing but a mere meister to him that he may or may not be determined to sacrifice his life for if the situation called for it- what did he care about her love life? It troubled him to no end that she kept the letter though...why didn't she just throw it out? Was she actually..._interested _in this guy?

"Soul?" He heard Maka call out from the kitchen, completely breaking his chain of thought. "What's taking you forever? The paper bag is on top of my desk."

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He responded to her call. Not knowing what to do with the letter, Soul stared at it for some few seconds. It was her letter- her private life- he had no right to invade it. Then again, he really didn't care about all the borders she set when they were first roommates at that point. On impulse, he crammed the letter into his pocket and reluctantly left her room.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

Soul didn't want to see it. He really didn't. He had no idea what took over him at Maka's room. Stealing other people things, especially a love letter, was definitely the most uncoolest thing he could have done in the book. He decided he could only redeem himself by not reading the letter.

But he could feel the letter burn into his pocket. The more he tried to forget about it, the more he remembered. When he couldn't stand the mental war he had inside his head between morals and not giving a rat's ass, he took out the crumpled letter from his pocket and tore it open. His eyes widened at what he saw himself staring at-

My _Perfect_ Guy:  
**by:** Maka Albarn (and next to her name was a poorly drawn picture of a girl with two pigtails smiling, who Soul guessed could only be a terribly depicted self-portrait of herself.)

1. Can play some sort of instrument...preferably a guitar or drums  
2. Extremely smart at academics, concentrates very hard, and gets amazing grades.  
3. Taller than me.  
4. Always nice and tender. Always smiling, never grouchy.  
5. NEVER shows off. Moderately modest.  
6. Around three or four years older than me. Guys my same age are too..._immature_.  
7. Can cook extremely well, and brings me breakfast in bed. (here she drew a huge bolded heart)  
8. Casually compliments me in a way that I know is not just for the sake of complimenting, but genuinely means it.  
9. Has dark colored hair (preferably black) and bright eyes (hazel, green, blue).  
10. Has dreams in life. Knows what he wants to do in the future, what he wants to be in life. Not spontaneous at all.

Soul noticed that the handwriting on the paper was messier than usual, and he realized this list must have been written four, five years ago. Soul had been with Maka for a while and he noticed she stopped writing in print-which was how the letter was written- three years ago and only wrote in script. Something about taking class notes faster, she said. He sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't a love letter, but then frowned again. He read the list over.

Soul was a little disappointed. Actually, "a little" was an understatement...a _huge_ understatement. Maka's 'perfect' guy was _nothing_ like him. At all. He was a bit of number 1 and fully number 3. He didn't even make half her dream boy. Usually, when the topic of Maka and a guy came up, everyone decided that since "Maka's always with Soul, he's obviously her ideal type." And so Soul let his ego and self assurance foster the idea that Maka only had her eyes set on him. It kind of hurt to realize he was wrong all along, and she actually had a set ideal guy in mind.

He scorned at himself when he realized he had all these feelings bubbling inside of him. Who cares about what Maka liked? '_She sure has big dreams for someone who isn't even that pretty_,' Soul thought, although he knew he didn't even believe himself when he thought it. He would never admit it to anyone in the world, not in a million years, but she was the prettiest girl in the world to him. It actually really hurt for him to think that she was _his_ ideal girl but...

Wait, _what?_

Soul racked his brain to remember what he just thought in his head. Did he just say_ she_ was _his_ ideal type? He scoffed at this revelation, unable to fully comprehend his thoughts. How could _she _be his ideal type? He was a guy with taste, high standards- how could he like _her_?

Then again, how could he not like her? She was completely different than those other girls he knew, who indulged themselves in makeup and buying materialistic items. Other girls had sparkles in their eyes when in the presence of jewelry- her huge emerald orbs shone when she found challenging missions to do. She was unique, special, one-of-a-kind...

Soul growled as he rumpled his silver tinted hair with his hands roughly. He hated it when he had to think about complicated things- he liked to take things slow and easy.

"Ugh! This is too much, I'm just not going to think about it anymore," Soul decided, pushing his headphones over his ears, immersing himself in music.

"I'm just not going to think about it anymore."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

"Maka..." Said girl heard a shockingly sweet and somewhat artificial voice called out. The ash blond girl fluttered her eyes open, not used to such an affectionate tone of voice. When she got her viridian eyes to open fully, she saw the most puzzling scene in front of her.

"Uh...Soul?" Maka asked, unsure if this was a dream or if Soul had finally gone crazy from hanging around Black Star too much. "Why are you smiling at me like that...it's freaky, stop it. And why are you holding a tray of..." She wandered off, not sure what she was staring at. The 'food' on the tray was indiscernible, as it was burnt completely black.

Soul said nothing, but continued to smile as he pushed the plate to her lap.

"I made breakfast for you," he happily informed her, encouraging her to lift up her spoon. "In bed." He emphasized the word 'bed.'

"Yeah, I can see that," Maka said, pushing the tray away from her. "Thanks, but, uh. I'm not hungry. By the way, did Black Star get you high or something?"

Soul found it hard to keep his smile, and was ready to growl at her that she appreciated nothing in life, when he stopped himself. No, he was determined to not let his temper get the best of him.

"No," Soul jubilantly answered. "I just wanted to do something nice for my meister, you're always working and studying hard. Thank you so much for being so great, Maka, I really appreciate everything you do."

Okay, he was definitely scaring the hell out of Maka right about now.

"Uh-huh, thanks." Maka managed to sputter out, unsure how to take his sudden change of attitude. Did he break something of hers, and was this his attempt to butter her up before he told her?

"Stand up, Maka." Soul suddenly said, breaking Maka free of her troubling thoughts.

"Uh...why?" She asked him, almost afraid to know why.

"Just stand, I'm not going to do anything weird," he assured her. She slowly got up from her bed, and he stood dangerously close to her.

"I'm taller," he grinned, using his hands to show that there was a considerably large amount of space between the top of his head and the top of hers.

"Yeah...when have you not been? You didn't really need to compare our heights to see it." She pointed out the obvious.

"Just remember I'm taller than you," Soul told her, his smile not once leaving his face. "Now get dressed my wonderful meister, we have to get to school."

Today, Maka decided, was going to be a long day.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

Maka couldn't believe her eyes. In fact, no one in the classroom could believe their eyes. Soul Eater Evans- actually taking notes and concentrating in class? Did the world turn upside down? Was global warming taking effect in the shape of a 17 year old doing abnormal activities? Even Professor Sid raised his eyebrows, but chose to not say a word.

Tsubaki nudged Maka's elbows and asked her if Soul was feeling alright. Maka honestly did not know what or how to answer. He obviously was not his normal self- lazy Soul who was constantly sleeping in class, or doodling, or having a paper ball war with Black Star was actually doing work?

"S-Soul?" Maka asked, but was quickly cut off.

"Maka, I'm tryna concentrate," Soul hushed, shutting her up. "I want to get amazing grades, and become extremely smart, like you."

If this was normal Soul, Maka probably would have hit him with a book for teasing her in a sarcastic manner. But the honest and determined look in his eyes convinced her that he wasn't lying.

"I think I want to become a doctor or something when I grow up," Soul continued. Maka almost choked on her own spit.

"_What?_!" Maka demanded, not sure if he heard him right.

"I've been thinking a lot what my future, ya know. I don't want to be spontaneous or anything," he cooly replied. "My dream is to become a doctor, very sophisticated and classy...not that I'm trying to show off or anything. Am I being too conceited?"

Maka was at a lost of words. Really, nothing would come out of her dry mouth even when she tried.

Luckily, the bell rang and Black Star had cut into their conversation. Normally, she would have wanted to punch Black Star in the stomach for interrupting, but this time she was actually glad he was creating a diversion from the rather awkward discussion they were having.

"What's up, Soul my bro?" Black Star excitedly asked Soul. Before Soul could reply telling him to never call him 'bro' again, he continued. "Me and Kid were talking about going downtown and graffiting the walls. I convinced Kid to come by telling him that all the drawings were crooked, and they need symmetry. Smart, huh? Even if we caught, we have the Shinigami's son on our side! They won't be able to give us THAT bad of a punishment!"

"Black Star, grow up," Soul flatly replied. Black Star almost tripped on his back.

"MAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SOUL?" Black Star boomed, ramming his hands on Soul's forehead. "Oh, my dear friend! Did she feed you something bad? Are you sick? Did her boring ways finally drive you to mental insanity?"

Soul pushed Black Star's cold hand off of his head. "I'm fine, Black Star. I just think that we should grow up more, we're already 17. We're so immature, and what's up with the color of our hair anyways? Silver and blue? Let's go dye them darker colors later, we'll look more sophisticated."

Maka widened her eyes, as she pursed her lips in thought. Somehow, his behavior reminded her of something...it was so familiar...just _what_ was it?

"Okay, you're cuckoo, I'm outta here before this Soul impersonator touches my godlike hair," Black Star said, his hands shaking up in worry. "LET'S GO TSUBAKI!" He yelled, before spotting the raven haired girl and rushing towards her.

Only Maka and Soul were left in the classroom at that point, and Maka took the time to observe Soul up and down. Soul smiled, despite the fact that Maka was giving him an almost disgusted stare.

"Come with me," she finally said, dragging him by the ear.

"OW! What the fu-" he stopped himself before he swore. Mature people did not swear- they used calm, collected words. "Please stop dragging my ear," he pleaded.

"Shut up."

"Really, Maka, stop it," he clenched through his teeth.

"Shut up," she ordered, her grip not once loosening. It was when they were finally in a deserted hallway that barely anyone walked by that she let go.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She coldly asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, I just decided to change myself for the better good," Soul said, avoiding her menacing glare.

"You're acting like a total freak, and you're scaring all of us," Maka informed him, her bright eyes boring unto his majestic ember ones.

"Nothing's wrong," Soul lied. His eyes flickered between her eyes and the wall in back of her.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that it's nothing."

Soul hated when she told him to look at her straight in the eye. He hated lying to her, but looking into her innocent bright eyes while doing it was impossible. Her eyes were made so that he physically could not tell her the slightest fib, the whitest lie. He knew even if he attempted to lie, it was going to be dead obvious that he was. He sighed.

"I...I," Soul started.

"You?"

"I..." Soul dragged on. He scratched the back of head, looking down at his sneakers, completely avoiding her graze.

"Soul I don't have all day," Maka impatiently told him.

"OKAY!" Soul bursted, startling Maka. His true personality he tried so hard to keep at bay was starting to erupt out. "But promise you won't get mad."

She eyed him suspiciously, but she was overly curious to know why his personality took a 360 degree spin in just a day. "Fine."

"I-I..." Soul hesitantly started. He took a deep breath. "I was at your room the other day and I found this list," he mumbled, in an extremely quiet tone.

"What?" Maka asked. Shockingly, she managed to make out most of the words, regardless of how fast he jumbled it. "What list?"

He guiltily looked down at his white shoes, not sure how she was going to react. He took another deep sigh, before fishing into his pocket for the pink piece of paper. He crammed it into her hand.

"What's-" Maka started, before she stopped abruptly. She further widened her already huge eyes, as her rather pale skin was suddenly splashed a bright red color. "B-But this-"

"Yeah, it's your list of an ideal guy. And yeah, I know. I completely invaded your privacy," he sheepishly admitted. "I'm sorry."

Maka realized the whole privacy issue only after he mentioned it, and she was bent on Maka chopping him, when she realized something else. Something more important. The thought caused her already red blush to darken, creating an almost blood-red hue on her entire face.

"Y-You," Maka stammered, not sure if she wanted to ask him. He stopped looking at his rather uninteresting feet and slowly looked up. Her face would determine how strong of a punishment he was going to receive. He was surprised that although her face was an extremely bright red shade, she didn't look angry at all. Rather, she looked quite..._embarrassed_?

"I?"

"You...you tried to copy my ideal guy? Why?" She finally had the courage to ask.

Soul's face had a sudden funky expression, almost unreadable. It was mixed with confusion and puzzlement and embarrassment and shyness, and a bunch of indescribable emotions. His face was an enigma.

"I-I-I-" Crap. He had no idea what to say, or what to do. Why was he drawing such a blank? Hurry, hurry, hurry! An excuse! Anything! He scrambled his brain for anything- _anything_, but all he could think of was the truth- that he liked her. That he wanted to be her perfect guy.

Maka avoided eye contact with him, and looked off to the deserted hallway. The color of her cheeks subdued, although it still had a faint, flushed bright pink color. She knew that she already had the answer to the question she asked, but she wanted to make sure. She wanted a confirmation.

His face and actions at that moment was enough to confirm her speculations.

A wave of relief flooded her. She felt so ecstatic that someone she had a crush on for over three _whole_ years liked her back. And to that extent. He was basically willing to throw away his identity if it meant being her idealized special someone. She stifled a laughter, but soon the urge to laugh grew larger and she found her hysterically laughing within minutes. Soul, however, didn't find it funny in the least and blew his bangs upward, out of his face in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" Soul snapped, forgetting the question she had asked before. Forgetting the fact that she _knew_ he liked her.

"You're so stupid! Why would you change yourself just because of a stupid list? I like you just the way you are, Soul," she informed him between laughs. He couldn't help but smile a bit at her last remark.

"Besides," she continued, her voice laced with mirth. "That list has been updated."

"What?"

"You heard me, that list is like five years old, obviously my ideal guy changed over the years." She enjoyed the way his face twisted into absolute hate- hate for himself for being so stupid and making such an idiot out of himself.

"So what exactly_ is_ your ideal type?" Soul snapped.

"Welllllll..." Maka droned. "Well, give me a pen."

Soul raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as he reached into his bag and fished out a blue pen. He handed her the blue ink pen, as she sat down, her back against the wall of the hallway. She started to scribble on her list, and soon the light scribbles turned ferocious. Soul tried to take a peek, but she lightly slapped his head away and protectively covered her list. She crossed things out in all directions, and in about fifteen minutes (which seemed like forever to Soul) she neatly folded the paper up in a triangle and smiled widely.

"Ok, I'm done."

"Let me see it." He held his hand out for her to put the paper in his palm.

"Why?" She asked in an almost teasingly manner. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Maka..." He growled.

Maka looked into his eyes in an almost irresistibly cute way, and adoringly stared at him. "Soul, turn around for a second."

Lost in her eyes, Soul mindlessly turned around. He saw nothing of interest, and before he could ask why she asked him to look back, he saw her sprinting away with the piece of paper. She laughed, far ahead of him, and yelled, "Catch me if you can, sucker!"

He smiled in a crooked way so the fangs in his teeth showed.

"Just wait until I catch you," he whispered threateningly, before rapidly running after her.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

My (**New and Improved**) _Perfect_ Guy:  
**by**: Maka Albarn (the picture of the girl was crossed out, and instead a terribly drawn boy with fangs and crooked eyes was replaced)

1. Can play the piano, extremely well.  
2. Not a complete idiot, but not too smart. A slacker, but does his work...most of the time.  
3. Taller than me. (And occasionally compares it for no specific reason.)  
4. "Cool" guys.  
5. Can transform into a black and red death scythe.  
6. Exactly my age, maybe a few months older than me. Immature guys are okay, as long as they're not Black Star's level of immaturity.  
7. Knows they can cook only burnt things, but makes an attempt to try anyways.  
8. Occasionally says sweet things. Or does sweet things, like try to change his personality to fit my ideal type. (here she inserted a winking smiley face with a tongue sticking out)  
9. White hair and deep scarlet eyes, that seem to always be able to depict how I'm feeling.  
10. Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to put a kissing scene, but I decided against it. I wanted to keep the characters as real as possible, I hope I did a good job with it. Please review, and thank for reading C: . **


End file.
